Dilema
by Marin.de.Aguia
Summary: Uma confusão ocorrida no Japão leva Wakabayashi Genzo a tomar uma decisão inusitada. Fic comemorativa do aniversário do personagem em 2019.


Fic de comemoração ao aniversário de Genzo Wakabayashi! Não é segredo que amo este personagem, então, aí vai mais um pouquinho de uma história original minha.

Boa leitura!

**Dilema**

Pessoas iam e vinham pelo grande saguão do aeroporto de Guarulhos, onde muitos familiares aguardavam ansiosos pela chegada de seus entes queridos pelos portões de desembarque internacional.

Roberto estava apoiado em um dos pilares do saguão, observando as pessoas que desembarcavam do vôo que acabara de chegar.

**" - Este é o vôo... só pode ser. Fique de olho Natureza!" **\- dizia o treinador, observando com mais atenção.

Natureza estava ao seu lado, olhando atentamente.

**" - Acho que ele deve aparecer a qualquer momento. Já saíram quase todas as pessoas." **\- respondeu o jogador.

Não demorou para que ambos avistassem o japonês que surgiu pela porta do desembarque com uma mala em mãos. Para o alívio de Roberto. E não, não se tratava de Tsubasa Ozora, o protegido de Roberto que chegou a ter o Brasil como sua segunda casa.

**" - Wakabayashi..." **\- acenou Natureza, chamando a atenção do goleiro.

Genzo Wakabayashi acabara de desembarcar no Brasil. Não imaginava que teria duas pessoas o esperando e não escondeu a surpresa ao reconhecer ambos os brasileiros.

**" - Roberto... Natureza..."**

A viagem tinha sido longa. A distância entre Brasil e Japão é considerada a maior distância que existe no mundo, afinal, ambos os países ficam em lados totalmente opostos um do outro no globo. Era a primeira vez que Genzo pisava no Brasil.

A história era complicada e um pouco longa. Um vôo de 32 horas deu mais do que tempo suficiente para Genzo repensar tudo o que havia acontecido nas sua vida nos últimos meses.

**" - Como vocês sabiam que eu estava vindo ao Brasil?" **\- o japonês perguntou, se aproximando com sua mala.

Natureza estava sorridente e não demorou em passar um dos braços sobre o ombro do goleiro, o cumprimentando com um meio abraço de forma alegre.

**" - Que bom que você veio... tenho certeza que vai adorar o Brasil." **\- disse o jogador brasileiro.

**" - Tsubasa nos avisou pedindo para vir te buscar."** \- Roberto completou, balançando levemente o celular à mostra com uma das mãos. - **"Ele queria ter certeza de que você pudesse se achar por aqui... já que sua viagem foi meio que improvisada."**

**" - Tsubasa..."**

Genzo ficou realmente surpreso. Sua viagem foi realmente improvisada, ele não pretendia viajar neste fim de ano, e sequer imaginava que iria parar no Brasil, porém, muitas coisas aconteceram e certas decisões fizeram com que um dos herdeiros da família Wakabayashi de Nankatsu desembarcasse em terras tupiniquins.

**" - Venha, você nos conta no carro os detalhes..." **\- Roberto disse guardando o celular no bolso, enquanto Natureza ajudava o colega com a mala.

Os três foram caminhando pelo saguão e Genzo pôde ver todos os primeiros detalhes. Assim quando chegou pela primeira vez à Alemanha, tudo era novo e muito diferente do Japão. Teve um pouco de dificuldade a se adequar, mas era absolutamente normal, afinal, ele nunca havia saído de seu país.

No Brasil, não parecia muito diferente da Alemanha à princípio. Quando saíram do prédio principal do aeroporto e se dirigiram ao estacionamento, Natureza logo colocou a mala no carro e se ajeitou no banco da frente, enquanto Genzo se sentava no banco de trás.

Roberto tomou o volante do veículo e assim que deixaram o estacionamento, Natureza já se voltou ao japonês, demonstrando uma certa curiosidade.

**" - Por que você veio ao Brasil? Pode me contar? Tsubasa ligou pra gente de forma repentina, confesso que foi uma grande surpresa..."**

Genzo fora pego de surpresa com a pergunta direta, mas sabia que ambos deveriam estar curiosos. Tsubasa já havia lhe contado em como os brasileiros são de certa forma abertos em perguntar certas questões pessoais à amigos. Na verdade, ele se sentia feliz com isso, significava que ambos o enxergavam como um amigo.

**" - Eu não imaginei que o Tsubasa fosse ligar pra vocês, mas a questão é que... eu estou aqui para visitar uma pessoa..."**

Natureza o observava curioso, enquanto Roberto dirigia em silêncio.

**" - Ela foi embora do Japão sem que eu pudesse resolver algumas questões..."**

**" - Ela? É uma garota?" **\- Natureza começava a pensar.

**" - Ela voltou faz uma semana. Como você pretendia encontrá-la no Brasil se nem sabe onde ela mora?"** \- Roberto se manifestou.

Genzo ficou um tempo sem responder. Realmente, ele não tinha pensado nessas questões importantes. Ele apenas fez as malas e decidiu que a encontraria, pois não teria outra chance.

**" - Tsubasa é um bom amigo. Fique tranquilo. Nós iremos te ajudar."**

Ao ouvir as palavras do ex-atacante da seleção brasileira, Genzo não pôde não agradecê-lo. Realmente era um alívio ter pessoas conhecidas por perto e principalmente, que falavam português e conhecessem o lugar. Ele não dependeria de guias turísticos e de intérpretes e tradutores.

**" - Obrigado Roberto... Natureza..." **\- o goleiro abriu um pequeno sorriso, um pouco mais confiante.

Observando a paisagem pela janela do veículo e ainda percebendo a curiosidade de Natureza à respeito da situação, o japonês começou sua história.

**" - Eu na verdade nunca imaginei que fosse um dia parar aqui... mas aqui estou. E não estou arrependido de ter vindo."**

E com uma breve pausa, um suspiro e um pouco de reflexão sobre como deveria resumir a questão aos brasileiros, o goleiro começou.

**" - Vocês enviaram ao Japão, para auxiliar a equipe junto aos amistosos que tivemos há alguns meses atrás, uma pessoa. Ela estava incumbida de representar o Roberto perante à JFA e ajudar com os preparativos dos amistosos que fizemos de Japão e Brasil. Esta pessoa... ficou hospedada na casa do Tsubasa. Ela o conheceu aqui no Brasil quando ele iniciou sua carreira aqui."**

Enquanto Genzo explicava o cenário aos brasileiros, não podia parar de pensar em como foram as circunstâncias de como tudo ocorreu. Ele veio a conhecer a tal moça, e entre uma zona incerta e totalmente desconhecida, ambos se interessaram um pelo outro. Ou pelo menos, era isso que ele acreditava. Ele não tinha certeza dos sentimentos da moça, mas tinha pleno conhecimento dos seus.

**" - Por causa da divisão dos treinos, ela acabou tendo muito contato com o Morisaki Yuzo, o outro goleiro da seleção. Ele progrediu muito sob os cuidados dela. Aos poucos eu acabei a conhecendo cada vez mais... e nos tornamos amigos. Tsubasa e Sanae precisaram viajar à Espanha, pois ele precisava acertar uma questão diretamente com o time no campeonato que se iniciava e, sabendo que ela não teria onde ficar, ofereci a minha casa."**

De fato, ele havia oferecido sua casa ao saber que a garota tinha se prontificado a procurar um hotel. Imprevistos acontecem e não houve previsão sobre a questão do Barcelona. Ela o havia ajudado em seus treinos e não haveria problema algum em ceder um espaço em sua casa para a brasileira ficar.

**" - Num grande resumo, você se apaixonou pela garota. Certo?" **\- Roberto concluiu.

**" - Quê?"** \- Natureza parecia perplexo.

Genzo não respondeu. Seu silencio confirmava as palavras de Roberto, o que fez o homem sorrir ao volante, sob o olhar confuso de Natureza.

**" - Ahhh, como eu gostaria de ter a sorte que vocês têm. Tsubasa também teve a mesma sorte. Estou começando a achar que essa situação não aparece para todos." **\- ele comentou sobre risos.

O veículo seguia pela via que ligava São Paulo e Rio de Janeiro. Não demorou para que chegassem à sede do São Paulo Futebol Clube, o estádio do Morumbi.

**" - Vou colocar sua mala ali no refeitório porque assim fica mais fácil, ok?" **\- Natureza disse ao goleiro, retirando a mala do carro e já se guiando pelo local, deixando Roberto e Genzo para trás.

**" - Então foi aqui que o Tsubasa treinou..." **\- os olhos verde acizentados do japonês observaram o estádio e seus arredores.

Tudo era novidade. Realmente o Brasil não era nada como ele imaginava. Já havia ouvido tantas histórias sobre o país, seja de Tsubasa ou de outras pessoas, mas era diferente do que havia imaginado.

**" - Vamos entrar. Vou lhe apresentar o local." **\- Roberto foi guiando os passos do goleiro.

Assim que passaram pela entrada, Genzo já pôde ver a sala de troféus. Tantas fotos, tantos títulos, tantos campeonatos. Existia uma história do país do futebol ali, com imagens não apenas do clube do São Paulo, mas de diversos jogadores da seleção brasileira. Jogadores que fizeram história e que até ele reconheceu, pois eram mundialmente famosos, com um legado de conquistas.

Sentiu uma empolgação lhe animar. Seguiu os passos de Roberto pelos corredores e logo já enxergou o grande gramado. Um treino parecia estar acontecendo, e ele logo fez questão de perguntar.

**" - São os treinos do São Paulo?" **\- o japonês perguntou animado.

**" - Só a transição... treinamos em outros lugares também, mas estão trocando o gramado. Essa semana estamos treinando aqui." **\- Roberto respondeu, descendo alguns degraus da arquibancada, sendo seguido por seu acompanhante.

**" - Roberto..." **\- um dos jogadores avistou o treinador.

**" - Oi pessoal... como estão os treinos?"**

**" - Um terror para os goleiros hahahaha..." **\- um dos jogadores comentou.

Roberto não pôde deixar de rir, e ao perceber a confusão no rosto de Genzo, fez questão de traduzir ao japonês o que acabara de ouvir de um de seus alunos. Genzo ficou apenas observando, percebendo a diversão no rosto de Roberto.

**" - Obedeçam direitinho... eu deixei uma pessoa no meu lugar porque não pude comparecer esta manhã. Vamos, vamos aos treinos." **\- o treinador logo se encarregou de mandar todos de volta à seus lugares para continuarem com o bom trabalho.

Genzo achou um pouco engraçado como as coisas estavam ali. Seja quem fosse que Roberto havia deixado, estava fazendo um bom trabalho. Mikami sempre lhe dizia, que um bom treinador era aquele que não dava moleza.

Assim que sairam dali e se dirigiram ao refeitório, encontraram Natureza sentado em um banco junto ao balcão de um espaço do local que havia um bar. Genzo logo notou que sua mala estava encostada junto à parede, como o brasileiro havia dito anteriormente que o faria.

**" - Ah, aí estão vocês... achei que vocês já tinham saído." **\- o jogador se mostrou animado. - **"E aí, vamos procurar pela garota?"**

Genzo direcionou seu olhar de Natureza para Roberto. Não fazia a mínima ideia de onde ela morava, mas sabia que se alguém pudesse saber, esse alguém seria Roberto.

**" - Eu acho que nesse aspecto, podemos facilitar as coisas..." **\- disse o mais velho, pegando o celular e digitando algumas palavras no aparelho.

**" - Eu não tenho muitas informações dela aqui no Brasil..."**

**" - Fique tranquilo, apenas me dê um pouco mais de tempo." **\- disse Roberto. - **"Pode se sentar na arquibancada e assistir os treinos se quiser. Vou fazer algumas ligações e já lhe informo o que consegui."**

Com um leve aceno de cabeça Wakabayashi demonstrou sua gratidão ao brasileiro. Ele se dirigiu à arquibancada, sentando-se na primeira fileira, à mais próxima do gramado, observando bem de perto o treino que lá acontecia. Roberto fez algumas ligações sob o olhar atento de Natureza, que não entendeu bem a questão... afinal, o brasileiro não estava ligando para nenhuma garota. Ele estava apenas retomando seu trabalho, desde o momento em que havia chegado.

Não demorou muito para que Wakabayashi começasse a observar com olhar técnico o treino dos goleiros no gramado. Realmente, o esforço era grande. Com muita corrida, muitos pulos, muitas quedas... um treino que exigia muito esforço e equilíbrio.

**" - Pode ir devagar... ela não vai perceber que você fez algumas sessões à menos." **\- disse um dos garotos do banco.

**" - Eu ouvi isso daí hein..." **\- a voz feminina veio do banco dos reservas.

Genzo ficou estático, pois teve suas dúvidas ao ouvir a voz, mas alguns minutos depois tinha plena certeza que a conhecia. Não demorou para ele ver a figura feminina invadindo o gramado e se direcionando ao gol.

**" - Eu não pulei nenhuma sessão, estou fazendo todas, eu juro..." **\- o garoto se desculpava, sorrindo sem graça.

**" - Bom mesmo. Não me faça buscar a lona." **\- ela repetiu, de forma mandona. - **"Só mais um pouco e prometo que libero vocês..."**

E entre alguns risos ela se virou. Foi quando viu a arquibancada e pensou estar alucinando.

_"Wakabayashi... Gen-chan..."_

Roberto se aproximou de Genzo, percebendo que o mesmo havia notado Fernanda no gramado.

**" - Ah, aí está você... você tem uma visita." **\- o brasileiro disse sorridente para a jovem.

**" - Você sabia que ela estava aqui?" **\- o japonês o olhou surpreso.

**" - Claro. Afinal, ela me ajuda com muitas coisas... foi por isso que eu a enviei ao Japão." **\- Roberto respondeu.

A brasileira se aproximou de ambos na arquibancada, ainda não acreditando que ele estava ali. Enquanto o goleiro expressava um pequeno sorriso de confiança após a surpresa, a garota não conseguia superar a fase do espanto.

**" - Acho que vocês vão ter muito o que conversar... então, fiquem à vontade. Vou retomar os meus treinos."** \- Roberto completou, se retirando e deixando ambos à sós.

**" - Você veio ao Brasil..." **\- ela comentou, ainda um pouco incrédula.

**" - Você achou que eu não viria?" **\- ele perguntou, se aproximando.

**" - Eu não esperava..."**

E um silêncio se formou entre ambos. Wakabayashi a observava intensamente, como se esperasse uma reação dela, até que pôde ver nos olhos castanhos e nos lábios femininos, uma pequena alegria.

**"... eu estou feliz que você veio..." **\- ela completou.

Ele sabia. Ele não estava errado. Precisava esclarecer todo o mal entendido que havia ocorrido no Japão. Precisava dizer à ela sobre o que sentia. Devia isso à ele, à ela e à alguns amigos que nesse exato momento estavam torcendo por ele. Pra que tudo desse certo.

Foi uma imensa confusão. Geralmente, quando outras pessoas se colocam no caminho e na história de duas pessoas, muita coisa tende a dar errado. Para Fernanda e Genzo, muito desentendimento e desencontro não ajudou a situação. Mas, nunca era tarde, não é?

Ele não deixou espaço entre eles. Desta vez, ele a abraçou. Não bastassem as surpresas para ela, novamente ele dava outro passo. À princípio, ela não sabia o que fazer, mas não demorou para que ela correspondesse o abraço. Esse contato fez com que ambos se lembrassem do último contato que tiveram.

_**FLASHBACK**_

Fernanda tentava escolher um lugar legal para poder convidar Genzo e ter a fatídica conversa onde diria à ele que precisaria voltar ao Brasil. Ela estava insegura, mas tentava juntar o máximo de coragem para dizer à ele sobre o que sentia. Fazer isso durante uma refeição parecia uma boa escolha. Nankatsu tinha diversos bares e restaurantes interessantes que ela poderia conduzir esta conversa.

Ela só precisava escolher um. Logo o aniversário dele chegaria, ela estava trabalhando meio período em uma cafeteria para juntar mais dinheiro e comprar um presente. Faltava pouco para ela receber seu pagamento.

_"Será que ele vai gostar?" _\- ela se questionava sobre a escolha do presente que havia feito.

Ela já havia visitado diversas lojas, procurando pelo presente ideal. À princípio, ela pensava em lhe dar algo que ele utilizasse para treinar, porém, ela já havia lhe presenteado com as luvas de goleiro como um sinal de boa sorte no amistoso que teria contra o Brasil.

Entretanto, ela ainda não conhecia muito dos gostos do goleiro. Ela ainda o estava conhecendo. E não conseguiu não imaginá-lo com um boné novo que havia visto em uma das lojas. Era um kit especial, composto por uma mochila especial profissional para atletas e um boné estilizado. Ela preferia ter certeza que ele gostaria do presente, e sabia que este ele iria gostar.

Ela enviou uma mensagem para Genzo, perguntando se ele poderia jantar com ela na semana seguinte. Daria tempo suficiente dela ajustar suas coisas, terminar seu trabalho, comprar o presente e dizer tudo à ele. Ela teria que lhe entregar o presente antecipado, pois voltaria ao Brasil antes do dia 7 de dezembro. A única ocasião que a fez ficar um pouco aflita era a situação de que só conseguiu a reserva de um restaurante na véspera da data de sua viagem.

Ela jantaria com ele e na manhã seguinte já teria que embarcar de volta a sua terra natal.

Ele confirmou o encontro, o que a deixou animada.

_"Vai dar tudo certo." _\- ela pensou consigo mesma.

Naquele dia mesmo, mais tarde, eles se encontraram no final dos treinos dele. Ela não estava mais acompanhando a seleção japonesa pois estava trabalhando, então seus horários estavam um pouco bagunçados, porém, no fim do dia sempre tinham tempo para se verem, conversarem e algumas vezes até fazerem algo diferente.

Naquela noite ele parecia muito cansado, mas tentou ao máximo não demonstrar isso à ela. Porém, ela conhecia a rotina dele, e não o forçou a dormir tarde.

**" - Não se esqueça então, semana que vem, marquei um lugar legal pra gente ir..." **\- ela disse animada.

**" - Que bom, vai ser divertido fazer algo diferente. Não vou esquecer."** \- ele respondeu de imediato.

Ela realmente estava dando o melhor de si. Tanto já havia acontecido desde que chegou ao Brasil. Antes de ir embora, ela precisava pelo menos tentar.

Aquela semana chegou ao fim e, com o aumento dos treinos e, a véspera da finalização do serviço dela, ambos não se viram por alguns dias. Porém, tudo parecia perfeitamente normal, afinal, trocavam mensagens com frequência.

Dois dias antes de sua viagem, puderam jantar juntos na mansão Wakabayashi.

**" - É tão incomum os treinos serem interrompidos. Ainda não explicaram exatamente o porquê." **\- ele comentou enquanto comia.

**" - É realmente repentino. Talvez eles estejam planejando algo. Não é tão estranho fazerem algo com uma agenda apertada." **\- ela comentava.

Conversaram sobre diversas coisas, como de costume, até o momento de se dirigirem à seus quartos. No corredor, a brasileira se sentiu segura à compartilhar com ele um pouco de seus sentimentos.

Ele apenas não esperava que fosse da forma que foi, afinal, realmente, ambos estavam se dando muito bem. Conversavam sobre diversas coisas e ele já estava mais do que acostumado à presença dela. Antes que ele pudesse notar, ela se aproximou, lhe desejando boa noite.

**" - Boa noite, Gen-chan." **\- ela disse de forma carinhosa, e se aproximou dele para um abraço.

**" - Boa noite, Nand..."**

E antes que ele pudesse terminar, ela havia colado seus lábios nos dele. Foi um beijo repentino e caloroso, que Wakabayashi não soube sequer dizer quanto tempo durou.

Assim que se separaram, ela levou um dos dedos aos lábios dele, como se não quisesse que ele dissesse nada no momento.

**" - Amanhã conversaremos sobre isso... no restaurante." **\- ela completou.

E com um sorriso, ela foi para seu quarto, deixando-o como uma estátua no corredor. Ele entrou em seu quarto suando frio. Aquela sensação, uma sensação deliciosa de adrenalina, que alterava a sua respiração, o fazia ofegar e deixava seus pensamentos correndo à mil em sua cabeça.

Ele estava feliz. Estava eufórico. Não sabia exatamente o que acontecia pois eram tantas sensações diferentes que tudo parecia embaralhado, misturado. A única coisa que sabia era que estava transbordando de felicidade.

Eis que na bendita data, ela sabia que ele retornaria dos treinos tarde, então decidiu deixar o presente com um pequeno cartão sobre a sua cama em seu quarto logo cedo, assim que acordou. Ele sempre saia muito cedo. Ela já havia arrumado as suas malas e estava ficando ansiosa sobre àquela noite.

Quando chegou ao restaurante naquela noite, estava feliz e ansiosa ao mesmo tempo. E por lá esperou. Até o momento que pôde. Ela enviou mensagens ao celular dele, mas ele não respondia. Marcaram as 20:00 horas e ela se limitou apenas à fazer sua refeição sozinha, esperando por ele. Quando o relógio bateu 22:30 da noite ela pagou a conta e se retirou do local.

Em 5 horas precisava fazer seu check in no aeroporto e não tinha muito tempo, afinal, precisava pegar o trem. Seu tempo havia acabado, mas a sua noite não terminou como ela esperava. E lutando contra a frustração que batia dentro de si, ela caminhou até a estação mais próxima, sozinha.

_**FIM DO FLASKBACK**_

Um silêncio se estendia entre ambos, até que a voz feminina irrompeu.

**" - Eu achei que tudo tinha terminado..."**

**" - Não." **\- ele a interrompeu. - **"Aconteceram coisas e quero que você saiba..."**

Ela estava confusa. Por um breve instante, sua garganta se embolou, com aquela sensação amarga. A mesma sensação que tivera quando deixou o restaurante sozinha naquela noite.

Genzo se afastou dela, quebrando o contato do abraço, para olhar diretamente nos olhos dela.

**" - Me desculpe. Eu queria muito ter ido. Queria muito ter estado lá. Mas não consegui. Naquele dia os treinos foram interrompidos novamente, com a notícia de que iríamos viajar até Hokkaido para um jogo. Houve um problema para ajeitarem as acomodações e por isso acabaram atrasando a viagem. Só nos avisaram após o fim dos treinos."**

Ele continuou.

**" - Voltei pra casa e vi o seu presente sobre a minha cama. Quando perguntei ao meu irmão, ele me disse que você já havia saído com sua mala. Eu não entendi direito o porquê... foi quando ele me disse que você voltaria ao Brasil. Eu entrei em pânico."**

E ele fez uma longa pausa. Como se quisesse colocar em ordem todas as situações que aconteceram naquele dia.

**" - Foi quando avisaram que teríamos que fazer nossas malas para sair ainda naquele dia. Eu fiquei tão desnorteado que não conseguia encontrar o meu celular. Não consegui encontrar meu celular, e precisava ir com o time para Hokkaido. Acabei indo sem meu celular mesmo. Pensando que quando chegasse lá eu conseguiria te ligar de alguma forma. Mas, no momento em que chegamos, houve uma tempestade de neve forte e inesperada. Nem o celular do Kojiro e nem o do Tsubasa estava com sinal suficiente para que eu fizesse uma ligação."**

Fernanda estava inerte. Ela jamais havia pensado que tudo isso tivesse acontecido em um espaço tão curto de tempo. Enquanto isso, Genzo continuava.

**" - Tivemos que nos contentar em irmos ao hotel e esperar lá. Até a energia do local havia acabado. Eu senti que era o pior dia da minha vida." **\- ele disse desanimado. - **"Tudo só foi se estabilizar na manhã seguinte. Mas, você já tinha embarcado para o Brasil. Tentei te ligar pelo celular do Tsubasa e o seu celular estava desligado."**

**" - Eu tive mais de 30 horas de vôo..." **\- ela se lembra, tentando se recordar dos detalhes no momento em que voltou ao seu país.

**" - Foi quando decidi... que já que nada dava certo desta forma, eu resolveria do meu jeito." **\- ele continuou, se aproximando dela novamente.

A moça ficou surpresa pela convicção que ele empregou naquela frase. Já podia sentir sua respiração descompassada.

**" - Que eu voltaria para Nankatsu, recuperaria meu celular e viria te ver. Mesmo que você me odiasse."**

Ela não escondeu um olhar carinhoso para ele naquele momento. Ela finalmente sabia que não havia tomado um fora, que não havia sido ignorada. Como sempre, tudo pra eles era sempre mais complicado.

**" - Você não tem ideia do quanto estou feliz em te ver aqui... como eu posso odiar você?" **\- ela respondeu.

Ela mal terminou de falar e sentiu o beijo que achou que jamais teria novamente. Ele a abraçou e a beijou ali mesmo. Da mesma forma que ela havia feito com ele. E por alguns minutos aproveitaram o carinho um do outro. Foi necessário quebrarem o contato para retomarem suas respirações.

**" - Será que a gente pode ter aquele jantar hoje à noite?" **\- ele perguntou em um tom baixo, enquanto ainda tentava controlar a sua respiração.

**" - Com certeza." **\- ela respondeu abrindo um lindo sorriso.

Ambos perceberam alguns sussurros e murmurinhos aos arredores quando se deram conta de que estavam em um local público. Natureza estava sorridente ao lado de Roberto, junto da entrada das arquibancadas, observando atentamente o casal. Roberto estava com um sorriso largo no rosto.

**" - Já se acertaram? Achei que ia ser um pouco mais melodramático..." **\- disse o treinador em um tom divertido.

**" - Eu não acredito que a garota era a Fernanda. Por que ninguém me conta as coisas? Sempre sou o último a saber..."** \- Natureza completava.

**" - Voltem vocês dois para os seus treinos e me poupem das gracinhas..." **\- ela respondeu encabulada, segurando um dos braços de Genzo e o puxando. - **"Gen-chan, vamos indo... me diz, onde você está hospedado?"**

Genzo não evitou uma risada ao olhar para o rosto de Roberto e Natureza, agradecendo mentalmente à ambos por todo o auxílio que deram à ele desde o momento em que chegou ao Brasil.

**" - Eu não estou em nenhum hotel. Ia procurar uma pousada em algum lugar para me hospedar, pretendo ficar por três semanas." **\- ele respondeu, seguindo a brasileira.

Ela parou com a resposta.

**" - Você vai passar o Natal aqui?" **\- ela estava radiante.

**" - Sim." **\- ele sorriu.

**" - Então você ficará hospedado em casa. Não aceitarei um não como resposta." **\- ela se direcionou ao refeitório, onde ele pegou sua mala. - **"E à propósito..."**

Ele percebeu a pausa e a olhou diretamente. Ela estava com um lindo sorriso no rosto.

**" - Feliz aniversário... não me esqueci que seu aniversário é hoje."**

Ele sentiu o calor acolhedor do carinho dela. Não conseguiu não se lembrar de como sua convicção não falhara sempre que admitiu para si mesmo seus sentimentos por ela. Ele sempre fora tão decidido para tudo, e não seria diferente também em sua vida amorosa.

**" - Com certeza, meu maior presente..." **\- e ele sorriu de volta.

Ali estavam ambos que já haviam sido separados pelo mundo. O Japão e o Brasil são dois países com a maior distância possível na Terra, uma vez que ficam exatamente em lados opostos no globo.

**" - Certa vez você me disse que algumas coisas aconteciam em nossa vida por obra do destino..." **\- ele continuou. - **"E eu dizia à você que não acreditava nisso."**

Ele aprontou a própria mala ao seu lado.

**" - Eu mudei."**

E com mais um sorriso, daqueles que ele tanto sentiu falta, ela o beijou novamente. Genzo Wakabayashi passaria suas primeiras férias em anos, no Brasil, e com certeza teria que ligar para Tsubasa para explicar todo o ocorrido, embora acreditasse que Roberto e Natureza já haviam se incumbido desta tarefa.

Naquele 7 de dezembro, uma nova história começava para o goleiro da seleção japonesa. E não se tratava exatamente de sua carreira, mas de algo que havia se tornado tão importante quanto.

FIM.


End file.
